Daughter Complex ou comment savoir courir vite !
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: Quand Sheryl voit Road et Allen s'embrassaient...Eh bien...Allen a intérêt à courir et vite !


**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, pour mon plus grand malheur u_u**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous !<strong>

**Voici mon nouveau Os =)**

**Désolé pour les fautes nombreuses u_u"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Daughter Complex ou comment savoir courir vite !<strong>

Si seulement j'avais su, ce qui allait m'arriver... J'aurais réfléchi à deux fois, avant de sortir avec ma Douce et Tendre (ou plutôt ma Sadique et Cruelle) Road. Oh oui, je ne savais pas qu'être avec la jeune fille serait aussi dangereux que de sortir avec Lenalee...pas que je sois sorti avec elle...enfin si...mais non...bref là n'est pas la question.

Je sais juste que lorsque Lavi demanda à Lenalee d'être sa compagne et que cette relation fut officialisée..eh bien, on peut dire qu'il passa un très loooong séjour à l'Infirmerie. Il aurait mieux fait de sortir avec Kanda...Ah non c'est vrai...déjà fait...J'ai rien dit...surtout vu comment cela s'est fini...hum hum..un vrai bain de sang, maintenant que j'y pense.

Kanda à la rancune tenace, surtout quand on le trompe...oui Lavi sortait avec Kanda quand il a commencé à flirter avec Lenalee...il devait être inconscient, encore heureux qu'il s'en soit tiré vivant.

Alalala, la journée commençait pourtant si bien, il faisait beau, Road et moi nous embrassions, tranquillement dans un coin, détendus. Lorsque je sentis une aura menaçante près de nous, qui m'était destinée. En levant la tête, je vis en pâlissant à vue d'oeil... Sheryl Kalemott, père adoptif de ma charmante compagne et ayant un Daughter Complex aussi développé que le Sister Complex de Komui.

J'ETAIS DANS LA MERDE !

Ma chère petite Sadique, en voyant son père, sourit cruellement en songeant, sans doute, au massacre qui allait se produire sur ma personne. Je retins un frisson d'effroi...j'allais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je me souvenais maintenant pourquoi j'ai préféré rompre avec Lenalee lorsqu'elle a voulu rendre notre relation publique...heuu non non, je voulais pas dire ça...je ne suis jamais sorti...Oh Mon Dieu, si Road l'apprend, je suis un homme mort. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé, la trouvant trop souvent collé à moi, quand elle me convoitait et maintenant, ELLE était un sujet tabou...

Mais là n'était pas le problème et deux choix s'offraient à moi :

1) je me laisse me faire tuer.

Je préfère éviter.

2) Je m'enfuis et essaie de trouver un bonne cachette en attendant qu'il se calme.

...Bon plan.

Ni une, ni deux, je m'élance le plus vite possible vers la demeure, avant qu'il ne pense à utiliser ses fils mortellement tranchants...J'y parvins et je pus entendre un phrase qui me glaça le sang, en entrant dans la grande bâtisse.

-Reviens ici, infâme petit vers de terre. Je vais te trucider, te découper en petites rondelles, te donner en pâture aux Teases mouahahahaha !

Un vrai psychopathe ! Road devait tenir son caractère de folle furieuse de lui, sans aucun doute, mais bon, je fais avec je l'aime.

Je dois trouver une bonne cachette...aller, aller une bonne cachette. Je veux pas mourir, je suis trop jeune pour ça.

-Toi, misérable cafard ! Je te tiens ! hurla Sheryl, au bout du couloir. Moi, je me trouvais de l'autre côté, juste à côté des escaliers.

Sans réfléchir, je les gravis le plus vite possible, tandis que ses fils essayaient de m'atteindre pour pouvoir ensuite me traîner à ses pieds.

-Cours toujours. Pauvre taré ! lui répondis-je, quitte à mourir, autant lui répondre. Je retins un cri quand une de ses armes effleura ma jambe me faisant une longue estafilade très douloureuse. Je finis de monter les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, voulant éviter un deuxième coups.

Je traversai le couloir et m'enferma dans une des chambre, au hasard...et je compris que le hasard fait mal les choses ou qu'il me déteste...mais alors à un point inimaginable.

-Tyki ! Salut...je fais que passer...hahahaha.

J'étais dans la merde, d'un côté un psychopathe et de l'autre...un pervers psychopathe, pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans cette putain de famille de merde...voilà que maintenant, je deviens vulgaire.

-Shonen ! Quel plaisir de te voir...dans ma chambre, sussura-t-il, d'une voix séductrice et le regard empli de luxure.

-C'est ta chambre, dis-je en montant dans les aigü, une pointe de peur transparaisant dans ma voix.

J'allais me faire violer.

J'allais me faire violer par Tyki...NOOOOOOOON, je veux pas !

-Oui et ma proposition tient toujours, tu sais ?

Ah oui, je me souviens. Devenir son amant ou plutôt son jouet sexuel...très peu pour moi.

Il me dis cela en se rapprochant de moi, d'une démarche féline comme un chasseur devant une proie particulièrement succulente...sauf que cette fois, la proie, la pauvre victime innocente...c'était moi. Un peu comme le petit chaperon rouge devant le grand méchant loup, je savais ce qu'elle avait ressenti maintenant. Je ne me moquerais plus d'elle en lisant son histoire.

Merde, je viens de toucher le mur où plutôt je suis plaqué contre la porte et Tyki vient de se coller à moi. J'ai envi de pleurer.

Que faire ! Deux choix s'offre encore à moi...ni l'une, ni l'autre ne me sont favorables :

1) Je me fais violer par Tyki et je fais attention à mes arrières en ayant peur que cela se reproduise (même si je fais déjà attention à ne pas me faire violer par lui à chaque coins sombres de la demeure).

Je préfère garder mon postérieur pur et intact.

2) Je me sauve et je me retrouve face au sosie de Komui en mode "Tu as souillé ma magnifique soeur/fille. Tu dois mourir".

Je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai encore toute la vie devant moi.

Je sortis de mes pensées et ouvrit grand les yeux, Tyki est entrain de m'embrassé ! Ma bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri muet, cet enfoiré en profita pour inviter sa langue dans ma bouche. OH, MON DIEU ! Il embrasse vachement bien.

Je vais peut-être me laisser aller ?

NOOOON ! Je ne dois pas, c'est vrai, mon cul doit rester pur, de plus je sors avec Road et j'ai un tueur au trousse.

Et puis...JE SUIS PAS GAY !

Je repoussai violemment mon tortionnaire et sortis de sa chambre débraillé, la chemise à déboutonnée et le pantalon ouvert. Eh ben dit donc, il est rapide à déshabilller les gens lui.

**( Désolé =) je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'être un petite scène Yaoi =3 )**

Je repartis donc à travers les couloirs.

-Attend ! mon petit jouet ! Reviens ici, que je m'occupe de toi ! crie Tyki, dans le couloir.

Eh merde ! Merveilleux, je suis maintenant poursuivi par un pervers et par un tueur. Magnifique !

Je m'enfermai dans un autre salle, priant pour ne pas me retrouver avec quelqu'un de louche.

Ah, c'est Lullubel...à moitié nue...bourrée...entrain de chialée...je fais quoi ?

-Boooouuuuuuhhhhh. Je suis misérable. Je suis moche. Le Comte ne veut même pas de mouaaaaaaah, boooouuuuuuhhhhh. Tu veux quoi toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu te réjouis de mon malheur hein avoue ? Ptit con !

Oula, elle avait l'alcool mauvais cette femme. Par expérience, il fallait mieux fuir ce genre de personne au risque d'y laisser des plumes.

-Heeeeuuuuu, non absolument pas...je m'en vais !

Je quittai la pièce laissant Lullubel m'insultait de tout les noms...eh ben, elle en connaissait des insultes, certains très imagés.

Oh merde, psychopathe aux fils en vu...il m'a pas encore...il m'a vu...

-Ah Ah ! Je te retrouve sale petit vermisseau ! Petite merde ! Je vais te mettre en pièce, hurle-t-il.

-Viens me chercher alors ! Vieux croûlant, répliquais-je. Bon, c'est vrai, il est pas vieux mais je m'en fous. Donc, je repars en zigzagant dans les couloirs évitant ses fils de malheur. Dans ma course, je bousculai Wisely qui se fracassa la tête contre le mur...

-Les zoli zozieaux ! zozotta-t-il dans un état comateaux. Avant de rencontrer le sol pour un petit somme

Wouaaaah, il ne devait pas avoir raté le mur, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, vraiment pas...il allait me tuer... bah je suis pas à une personne près...une de plus ou une de moins, je suis plus à ça près.

- 3 Bonjour ! Que ce passe-t-il ! 3 s'exclama le Comte, un peu surpris, en me voyant, courir comme un dératé dans le couloir.

Eeeeeeh merde ! Je fais quoi ? D'un côté le tueur fou, de l'autre le Prince...j'ose...j'ose pas...

Je regarde en arrière et vois Sheryl ressemblant à un psychopathe et Tyki un peu en arrière avec un sourire de pervers...j'ose...Que Dieu me sauve !

Je bousculai le Prince qui perdit l'équilibre et se pris une petite table et le vase qui s'y trouvait. Aïe...ça doit faire mal.

Sans plus me préoccuper de cela, le Comte est assommé pas de quoi en faire tout une fromage, je repartis comme un dératé dans les couloirs de la demeure, pour une fois que je suis heureux qu'elle soit aussi grande.

**xXx**

**20 minutes plus tard.**

Je n'en peux plus, je suis mort, crevé. Après avoir échappé à trois viols de Tyki qui avait réussi à me retrouver, à plusieurs attaques des fils maléfiques, après avoir eu plusieurs blessures de guerre..je suis lessivé.

Je m'écroule comme un merde, sur le sol. Je vais rompre avec Road, c'est mieux ainsi pour ma santé et pour ma vie...j'y tiens encore. Il faudrait aussi que je me rende à l'infirmerie...avant que je me vide de mon sang de préférence...c'est dure la vie de couple...

Malheureusement pour moi, avant même que je ne puisses me relever...Sheryl me tomba dessus, au sens figuré bien sur...mais bon comme je ne suis ni en état de fuir, ni en état de répliquer...eh bien je me fis tout simplement tuer/massacrer/torturer...je vous passe les détails sanglants...je peux juste vous dire que j'ai souffert...rien que d'y penser j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Au bout de deux semaines environ, je pus sortir de mon lit et de l'Infirmerie, cauchemar vivant, et je rompis avec Road...je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas trop mal pris...enfin j'espère ! Si Sheryl fait peur, sa fille l'est dix fois plus...je vous laisse imaginer...

Et je vous passe aussi les détails de ma rencontre avec...Tyki...boooouuuuhh...qui m'a entraîné...sniff sniff...dans un coin sombre de la demeure, lorsque j'arrêtai d'être sur mes gardes...maintenant je tremble à chaque fois que je vois des endroits sombres...surtout que Tyki peut se cacher où il veut avec son pouvoir.

Pourquoi ais-je quitté la Congrégation ? Mais pourquoi ?

-AAAAAAAAAH, hurlais-je, les yeux grand ouverts et les larmes menaçant de couler...Tyki venait une fois de plus de me retrouver dans un couloir désert.

Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider ! Me délivrer de cette maison de fous dangereux, pervers, psychopathes, etc...!

Je veux retourner à la Congrégation !

Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee...venaient me chercher !

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


End file.
